


Awaiting judgement

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: For february's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt: FirstsWord count: 218Art restriction: primary colours only





	Awaiting judgement

The breeze is warm, but Draco feels cold. Clammy. He dreaded this day long before Harry cheerfully inked it into the calendar. It's been an irritating presence in the back of his mind since Harry first asked him for drinks after work. There’s even a chance he's been dreading it since those first heated glances were exchanged across the training room, both sweaty and angry, but also lost and lonely.

Beside him, Harry burns hot. He radiates joy and excitement like heat from the sun. Draco couldn’t do this without him, but then, he wouldn’t be in this position without him. Fucking Potter.

He feels the subtle tightening of Harry’s hand. Before them, at the end of a narrow dusty track, sits the Burrow. It looks cosy, well-loved, terrifying.

“They're going to hate me,” he says for the hundredth time, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly.

Harry looks up, the tips of his hair glowing in the sunlight. “Maybe,” he says with a casual shrug. "Do you care?"

"Do you?" Draco counters.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Harry grins, tugging him down the gentle slope towards his doom. "Come on, you pillock. It's just lunch. They'll love you because I do."

Draco wishes he shared his confidence, but with Harry at his side, he knows he'll survive anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
